


Finding you

by Commoncoral



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commoncoral/pseuds/Commoncoral
Summary: A poem written for someone who will never see it.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Finding you

**Author's Note:**

> I found this megop poem I wrote a long time ago deep in my notes and completely forgot about it until now. It might be really cheesy cause I'm not sure how people feel about my poetry skills haha.

Somewhere far away,  
You've went there.  
When I chase after you,  
I'm I only chasing a shadow?  
You're going somewhere I can't follow.

Won't you look at me?  
Can't you try to see me for the first time?

I can't raise my blade against you.  
Sometimes I wish I wasn't your foe  
Somewhere across this long line,  
after all this time,  
I can't find you.

I'm still the way I am,  
where are you?

Turn your back to me and I'll repel,  
So I turned my back to you.

And yet, one day I hope  
you can find your way to me.


End file.
